Transformation of cells by Rous sarcoma virus is accompanied by increases in cellular sodium ion. An organelle possibly involved in regulation of Na ion uptake has been identified in nontransformed cells, and may be involved in physiological processes related to malignant transformation. Studies examining the possibility that intracellular sodium levels can regulate metabolism are in progress.